


He Told Me I Was Holy

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Avengers / Marvel, Captain America : Winter Soldier
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes imagine, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:11:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>smut-ish without plot. Using lyrics from Halsey- Hold Me Down, just because I ran across this song and it spoke to my writers side today. That’s all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Told Me I Was Holy

"He told me I was holy".

That's what You'll answer with when they ask how he got you down on both knees.   
You kneeled before him in all his bare glory. From this angle, His brown hair shadowing his chiseled features, except his eyes. His blue eyes and black, enlarged pupils focused on your face. Your breast began to rise and fall at a quickened pace, excited for what is to come, what you need. You're close, so close to him, will you catch fire? Burst in to flames? A glorious death for A faithful follower. The heat comes off of him, hardening your nipples. heat from what one may ask? Anger, Rage? Honestly will it matter. 

You want more. 

You want to touch them, touch yourself, satisfying the hunger within. If you were to start, could you stop? Your sex is dampening now beneath you. 

Does he see you squirm out the corner of his eye? Of course. he takes note of it, savoring in the moment that without touching you, he can bring you to your knees..literally. His gaze travels down to his member, thick and throbbing. How you are yearning to stroke, taste and suck on it. Choke yourself as it taps the back of your warm and wet mouth. a single pearl of precum drops softly upon the floor between you. He doesn't speak, no sound or words have made it past his slightly parted lips. He already knows what your thinking, What is he waiting for? 

'This is what I live for.'

You eyes trace the lines of his chest down his torso. The rippling muscled flesh moves effortlessly with every breath he took. You reached a eager hand up to touch him. God. How you desire to caress the surface of his godlike body. Ever bullet wound, scar, a memory long since past and forgotten. While you fingers scaled the length of his stomach, a frigid hand engulfs your own, ceasing all movement. You felt him staring at you, piercing, sharp. You feel daring- risky, you turned your chin up meeting his unwavering gaze. He swallowed keeping his sights on you, moving his flesh hand eagerly through your hair. 

Hold me down. 

Your eyes automatically shut, A soft moan deceived you, letting him know he's already got you where he wants. He lifts an eye brown quietly shushing you, swirling your hair in and out of his fingers.  
Upon opening you eyes he gives you a brief and subtle nod. You hadn't realize before how dry your mouth is. You bite your lip unable to wait any longer, the anticipation was killing you both. You're walking a fragile line, Who could stay in control the longest?

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was short.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
